Tuesday, December 25, 1979
by SiriuslySiera
Summary: A one chapter, Christmas story. Lily and James think that Lily is pregnant. Sirius, Peter, and Remus come over to celebrate Christmas. It has romance, friendship, and a touch of comedy. Hope you enjoy it.


Tuesday, December 25, 1979

"Lily, Lily, wake up, it's Christmas!" James said excitedly to his wife, who laid in bed, asleep.

"Five minutes James, give me five minutes." She responded, rolling over and covering her head with her golden pillow.

"Tell her to get her ass up, before I get there, I will be over at 8:30 sharp." The voice of Sirius Black could be heard in the room, coming from a two way mirror on the dresser.

Lily groaned and lifted up her head, "I find it a bit disturbing that he can listen in to our conversations, James."

James opened his mouth to answer but before he could Sirius's voice filled the air, "That isn't all I can listen into Lily-flower."

"Sirius," James groaned as Lily's face turned as red as her hair.

"Sirius Orion Black, I swear to god that if you have been listening into our-" Lily stopped trying to think of the right way to phrase that.

"Kinky time?" Sirius offered, the wiggling of his eye brows could be heard in his tone.

"Sirius!" James exclaimed as Lily buried her head in her hands.

"I was trying to help." Sirius laughed.

"I am going to kill him James. I am going to castrate him and then I am going to kill him." Lily said, shaking her head.

"It's Christmas Lily, you can't kill him on Christmas." James tried, and Lily glared at him through her fingers.

"I most certainly can. He will be here at 8:30 sharp, apparently." Lily said in a matter-o-fact tone.

"Oh Lily-flower, Remus would never let you kill me." Sirius said happily.

"Like hell I wouldn't, I've been trying to get rid of you for years." Remus Lupin's voice sounded and Lily laughed.

Sirius growled slightly, "Well, Wormtail wouldn't let you, he'd give his own life for mine."

Peter Pettigrew piped up, "I'd let Lily have you," he laughed.

Lily, James, and Remus laughed too, before Sirius opened his mouth once again, "Well, at least your husband would save me, wouldn't you Jamesie-Poo?"

James laughed nervously, and Lily raised her eyebrows at him, "You're on your own this time Padfoot."

Lily laughed, now a lot less red in the face, "We will see you three soon," she said as she got up from the bed.

There was a small chorus of agreement, and a few snide words from Sirius, before Lily placed the mirror into the drawer, between some sweaters.

"Sorry about that love," James said, wrapping his arms around his red head wife, kissing her cheek.

"S'alright, he was only joking." She replied, looking up at him.

James nodded with an unsure expression, and her own face grew worried.

"He was only joking, wasn't he James?" She asked quickly.

"Yeah, yeah," He nodded, "I mean, at least I think he was."

Lily pulled away from him and slapped his arm, "You think he was?"

"I-I usually put the mirror away. He must have been joking." He said quickly.

"James Potter, I swear to god that if he wasn't I am going to break that mirror so many times that our unborn child is going to have seven years of bad luck." Lily spit out.

"Unborn child?" James asked curiously, and Lily's eyes got wide.

The two stood there for a moment, staring at each other. James eyes were curious and caring, Lily's nervous and shocked. His hands found hers, and he lifted them slowly together, and close to his chin.

"Lily, is there something you aren't telling me?" He asked and kisses the top of her knuckles, where her two hands meet.

"I bought a Muggle early pregnancy test, from America. I had it sent to me. I got it yesterday, and I didn't want to bug you with this until I was sure." Lily said, finding the carpet very interesting to stare at, with a hint of shame on her face.

"Bug me with this, Lily? Do you think I don't want a child?" James asked quickly.

"Well you just got that promotion at work, and you've been so excited about the missions for the Order…" Lily trailed off for a moment and sighed, "I just didn't know if it was a good time."

"Lily, I wish I had known, I am excited about things with the Order and work, but I love you, and I want to have a family with you. I wouldn't of married you if I didn't want to spend the rest of my life with you." He said as he lifted up her chin, so his eyes could reassure her, "Lily, please, take the test and we can wait for the results together."

Lily looked relieved and nodded, rummaging around in her sock drawer for a small box and pulled it out, heading to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" James asked quickly, about to follow her.

"James, these aren't magic, I have to pee on it for a result." She said quickly and he gave her a short, grossed-out look.

"Alright, go pee on the stick," He said as she shut the bathroom door and then he sat down on his bed.

Lily came out a moment later, her hands washed, holding the end of the pregnancy test. James looked up at her, with a questioning expression.

"It takes two hours." She said softly, setting it down on the dresser, "I guess I should go get breakfast started before the boys get here."

James nodded, and followed her down the stairs, helping her animate the kitchen utensils to make pancakes. Soon Sirius, Peter, and Remus arrived with presents, which were added to the ones under the tree. By the time the five had finished opening their presents, there were enough pancakes for even Sirius to be full before they were all gone.

The five sat around the table, talking about the plans for the rest of the day, boxing day, new years eve, and new years. The five had been invited to have dinner at the Potters that night, but Peter would be at his mom's, and Sirius was to join his cousin, her muggle husband, and child, for the night, but planned to spend boxing day at the Potter's. Remus, however, would be going to the Potter's for dinner, which he had originally planned not to go to, as he felt like an intruder, but Lily begged him to go, saying that James's mum still made her nervous, and to her delight he reluctantly agreed to go. The full moon would be on the 2nd, so new years eve and new years day would consist of Remus being slightly ill, Sirius and Peter going to the Hogs Head to drink, and James and Lily staying home for a quiet evening alone.

The talking distracted James for over two hours, though Lily was nervous and excited for the results of the test. Those 2 hours and 4 minutes were the longest she had ever sat through in her life. At that point she got up from the table, and mumbled something about using the loo.

Lily quickly went up the stairs and into the bedroom she shared with James. She picked up the pregnancy test, and there was a dot in the center of the circle. She stood there for a moment shocked. The shock soon faded and she looked down at her stomach, and shook her head with a small smile, before bouncing out of the room and down the stairs excitedly.

"James, James there was a dot in the center!" Lily exclaimed as she entered the kitchen.

The four boys looked at her, all confused. It took James a few seconds to understand.

"That means it's positive?" James said getting up, excitedly.

"Positive that you two are bloody crazy? I'd say so." Sirius said quickly, but James waved him off as Lily nodded.

James kissed her deeply, wrapping his arms around her for the second time that morning.

"Just a couple of hours ago I was getting yelled at for overhearing this sort of thing, now they are putting on a performance?" Sirius laughed, and Remus slapped him, while James held up two fingers behind his back.

James pulled back after a moment, and turned to his friends, holding Lily's waist, and looking to Lily for permission to tell the three, very confused, men. Lily nodded and James smiled again.

"Guys, Lily is pregnant." He said, barely containing his excitement.

"I call being god father!" Sirius shouted quickly.

"Congratulations," Remus said quickly, smiling at the couple.

"James, you dog," Peter said, causing the others to laugh and Lily to blush.

"I wonder if that is the product of Halloween, you two got pretty frisky." Sirius said suggestively, and Lily glared.

"Sirius Orion Black!" She shouted, and tried to lunge for him, but James held her back quickly, "James, I'm going to kill him!"

"A little hormonal are we, Miss Lily-flower?" Sirius teased, and James held her tighter.

"Sirius, I suggest you shut up before she kills you." James said quickly.

"Remus," Lily pleaded, and Remus slapped the back of Sirius's head.

"Ouch," Sirius said, looking at Remus, feigning hurt.

"Don't insult a pregnant woman." Remus retorted.

"Careful Sirius, Lily is going to hunt you in your sleep." Peter laughed.

"Don't give her any ideas Wormy," Both James and Sirius said at the same time.

Lily smiled evilly, "Learn to sleep with one eye open Black."

James let go of Lily, and Sirius looked a little scared, but engulfed Lily in a hug, "I am so happy for you, Flower," Sirius said.

Taking that as their queue to leave, Remus and Peter got up as well. Sirius let Lily go and went over to give James a 'man' hug.

Peter hugged Lily, "Congratulations," he smiled before going and talking to James.

Remus came over to her and smiled, "So the test worked out?" he asked as he hugged her tightly.

"Yeah, thank you for apparating all the way to New York to buy it for me, I didn't know if it would be safe for me to." Lily whispered back, thankful for her friend.

"No problem at all Lily, I will see you tonight?" He asked and Lily nodded.

After the three men gathered up their gifts and left, James went back over to Lily, and kissed her once again. He was beyond excited about starting a family with Lily. The two went into the living room, and James started a fire while Lily laid down. Once it was started he watched as his wife rubbed her stomach gently, and hummed softly.

James crouched down next to her, over her stomach, kissing it, "Hey there, little one, I'm your Dad. I'm going to teach you how to play Quidditch and how to pull pranks. And how to get out of trouble with your mom. I can't wait to meet you, I'm going to have to force feed your mother so you get big and strong."

He talked more like that for a few minutes, as Lily just listened. When he was done he kissed her stomach once more before standing up and lifting up her back, sitting himself down on the couch with her head in his lap.

"I love you, Lily, you and our child." He whispered to her.

"I love you too James, and this little one," She smiled, patting her stomach.

"Happy Christmas Lily,"

"Happy Christmas James,"

A/N:

Well, there is my little fluffy Christmas story. I'm super excited about it, because for the first time in a long time I got a burst of an idea and actually wrote it all in one sitting. I did my research as I went along.

I researched dates for full moons, making sure Remus would be able to be there, and I even included Peter. I also checked and Lily should of conceived Harry around Halloween, give or take a few days.

Early pregnancy tests were first sold to women in America in 1978. They didn't have lines but a circle and if a dot appeared in the center of the circle it was positive.

Also, since I am American I didn't really know much about boxing day, so I have them spending it with family. I think that I have that backwards though, family on Christmas, friends on boxing day? I tried, but the four boys are as good as family anyway.

Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave me some feedback.

SiriuslySiera

Disclaimer: I had a dream once that I was J.K. Rowling, but sadly, I am not, she owns all of these characters.


End file.
